kingdom_of_korefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/The battle for Midlle Kore część 2
Dzień po bitwie w Koren , Armia koreńska stabilizuje sytułacje miasta . Spotkanie w razie w Koren m trwają dyskusje na temat posunięć taktycznych . ( trwają głośne dyskusje ... na boku rozmawiają templajusze ) Angmar : Imperjum nie może tolerować tej zniewagi , nasz nowy przybysz uważa się za kogoś na tyle wysoko postawionego by ignorować rozkazy na polu walki ... powinniśmy podciąć mu skrzydła zanim narobi nam pstydu przed cesarzem . Torin ': ( Okazuje wyraźną obojętność ) Hah , Cesarz nie żyje a ten człowiek jest tylko najemnikiem , taki wysoko urodzony a masz z nim problem ( sięga po piwo ) ( Angmar szybkim rycuem miecza uderza w stół blokując drogę dłoni Torina do piwa ) '''Torin ': ( Zniesmaczenie ) '''Angmar : Sprawa jest poważniejsza niż ci się wydaje ... ilu już mieliśmy takich przypadków ? Armahl - gardal z Arrnach , Moran - słwany łowca smoków z gór krwwawych ... czy też najzwyklejsza chołota z normanów którą Brat Cleo wcielił do armi . Wszyscy dawali błędny przykład naszym żołnierzą i szlachcie i każdy z nich poszedł za nimi w ślepą rzeź . Ponieślimy ogromne straty ... Torin ''': Przyznaj że to były piękne zwycięstwa , absylowie podkulili ogon . '''Angmar : ( Wzdycha ) Torinie ... zwróć uwagę na konsekwencje tych działań ! To nie żarty ! Nikt z tych dzikusów nie będzie prowadził swojej polityki wojny w własny sposób ! Inaczej szybko zostaniemy podzieleni . ( zdenerwowany ) Jesteśmy w miescu gdize jesteśmy zdani na siebie - w królesteiw straconego brata . Musimy podjądź ostrzejsze działania . Torin ''': ( Bierze usmarzone mieso ) Te twoje obawy zawsze mnie dobijają ... o co się tak naprawde martwisz ( Próbuje włożyć kęs do ust , Angmar chyta jego ręke ) '''Angmar : O naszą przyszłość ! Przyszłość szlachty ! Torin ''': Sam widzisz .. to pewna różnica ( zaczyna jeść ) przejmujesz się tylko majątkiem szlachty , a to nie ma nic z nim wspólnego ,,, jak ci " niezdyscyplinowani " mieli by się przyczynić do czegokolwiek na tle politycznym ? ( śmieje się ) '''Angmar : ( Nerwowy ) Ci skubańcy są chytrzy , ludzie chętnie za nimi idą , mogą poważnie nam zaszkodzić , wystarczy kilka słów by ... ( Przed Angmarem i Torinem staje Rohbar ) Rohbar ''': Torin i Anmar ... ( Odruchowo wstają ) '''Angmar : ( wystraszony ) Angmar .... Rohbar ''': Że jak ? '''Angmar : Angmar ... jestem Angmar ... panie ... Rohbar ''': To nie ma znaczenia ... król Haradmir wzywa . ( W pośpiechu idą do ciemnej komanaty króla za nimi straże m Angmar skulony zaś Torin rozgląda się do okoła ) ( Straże otwierają drzwi ) '''Zbrojny : Panie przyprowadzliśmmy reszte ( ukłania się i odchodzi na bok ) ( W sali Brat Cleo dyskuruje z Ratersem , król sidzi w ciemnym zakątku na tronie ... wsyzscy się odwracają w stronę wchdzących ) Haradmir : Krócej nie mogłem czkeać ? Rohbar ''': Trwawło zebranie , przyprowadziłem ich najszyciej jak się dało . '''Haradmir : Nie widze tu wszystkich ... posłałem po kogoś jescze . ( Do sali wchodzi Najemnik ) Najemnik : Wzywałeś panie ... Angmar : Co ? On tutaj !? ... ale ... Raters : Królu o to wszyscy jesteśmy ... po co nas tu wezwałeś ? Haradmir : Dobrze ...mam wam do przekazania pewną rzecz ... wolałbym osobiście ... ( straże kiwają głowami i wychodzą , Rhbar niechętnei wychodzi i zamyka drzwi ) Jak wiecie Absylowei nie próźnują , wysyłają coraz więcej ludzi , wyraźnie ukazują o co i chodzi ( daje znak doradcy by podszedł .. zza niego z cienia wychodzi Girma ) Grima : Po ostatnije klęsce w Koren absylowie nie zdołali zająć nawet okolicznych wiosek i wsi co dało im do zrozumiena że nie mają sznas z potęgą Kreńczyków z Koren . Teraz zbierają. całe legiony przy granicy z pustkowiem by z tamtąd pod wodzą nic nieznaczącego generała ruszyć w stronę mniejszych miast Koreńskich . By ich powstrzymać , musimy zebrać siły i na ziemi łączącej Koreńskie terytirium z Pustkowiem - Polach Rangaru . Tam stoczymy ostateczną bitwe ... Raters : Za ile dni dojdą do pul Rangaru ? Grima : Tydzień ... Raters : Musimy natychmiast wysłać tam wszystkie nasze siły , soprowadzimy do starcia na otwrtym polu , tam nawet jeżeli uda im się przewyższyć nas liczebnie , nie będą mieli najmniejszych szans . Grima : ( Uśmiecha się i odchodzi w cień za królem ) ( Szpecze ) Jesteś silny i godny dowodzenia armią , sam ją poprowadź w bój na polach Rangaru ... Haradmir : Prosty i Dobry plan , przychylam się do niego , sam poprowadze armie w bitwie , rozpocznijmy przygotowania . Brat Cleo ': ( Podchodzi do najemnika ) Co o tym myślisz najemniku ? '''Najemnik ': Nie podoba mi się to ... Absylowie nie wysyłali by całej armi w stronę Koreńskich mniejszych miast , nie opłacało by się to im . Wiedzą że Koreńczycy wykryli by ich i doszło by do walki napolach Rangaru . Nawet dyby zwyciężyli nie zyskali by wiele i na pewno nie zdobyli by mniejszych miast ... ponieśli by za duże straty . Znam Absylów , ich dowócy nie postawili by wsyztkiego na jedną karte ... a na pewno nie Onar . 'Brat Cleo ': A co z smokiem ? Przecież do ataku an Koren dołączył się smok . Sam go zabiłeś ! Na pewno uważają że są na tyle potęrzni że rozgromili by całą królewską armie . 'Najemnik ': Smok nie należał do absylów ... wytłuk ich więcej niż kogo kolwiek innego . Na pewno miał w pobliżu legowisko i poczół się zagrożony . 'Brat Cleo ': No nie wiem najemniku , ale my wojny nie zmienimy , daj szlachcie zajmować się tą sprawą ( klepie najemnika w ramię i odchodzi ) ( Wsyzscy wychodzą z sali , król zostaje ... najemnik wcyhodzi a zanim Rohbar zamyka drzwi ... widząc kątem oka zadowolonego Girmę patrzącego na najemnika ) 'Najemnik ': Mam złe przeczucia ... '''KONIEC CZĘŚCI 2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach